Don't Don
by iyagi7154
Summary: "Biarkan rasa takut tetap ada dalam hatimu. Karena dengan adanya rasa takut, kau akan terjaga dari tindakan-tindakan bodoh yang akan merugikanmu." / Sungmin hyung, kalau aku mati hari ini, aku pasti akan menghantuimu sampai ke ujung dunia sekali pun!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : DON"T DON – Chapter 1**

**Genre : Brothership, Angst, **

**Rating : Fiction M **

**Cast : Kyuhyun. Member SJ yang lain akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Mengandung kekerasan, No B xB**

**Summary : **_"Biarkan rasa takut tetap ada dalam hatimu. Karena dengan adanya rasa takut, kau akan terjaga dari tindakan-tindakan bodoh yang akan merugikanmu." / Sungmin hyung, kalau aku mati hari ini, aku pasti akan menghantuimu sampai ke ujung dunia sekali pun!_

.

.

Catatan Author:

Cerita ini akan menggunakan 2 masa waktu secara bergantian.

1. Tahun 2003 di mana Kyuhyun masih berusia 16 tahun dan duduk dibangku kelas 2 high school

2. Tahun 2005 di mana Kyuhyun sudah tamat high school dan berusia 18 tahun

Pemberitahuan waktu akan diberi di awal setiap chapter.

Mungkin juga akan terjadi perubahan tahun.

Gomawo

.

.

**Don't Don**

**Chapter 1**

.

**Scene 2005**

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan nafas memburu. Keringat membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Mimpi yang sangat buruk. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas saat belasan orang bertopeng mengejarnya. Seberapa keras pun ia melawan, akhirnya jumlah menentukan. Staminanya yang terkuras membuat gerakannya semakin lambat, dan akhirnya tak berdaya saat mereka meringkus dan memukulinya.

Namun saat Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, kedua tangan maupun kakinya tidak dapat digerakkan. _Gelap._ Namja itu baru menyadari bahwa sekelilingnya sangat gelap. Bau pengap menerpa hidungnya. Samar-samar juga tercium bau darah tak jauh darinya. Tepatnya berasal dari dirinya sendiri.

Sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa sakit, rasa asin yang muncul saat ia mengecap bibirnya, juga rasa mengganjal di mata kirinya akibat cairan lengket yang menempel, semua itu membuktikan satu hal. Mimpinya tadi adalah kenyataan.

Dikerjapkannya matanya untuk membiasakan diri dengan kegelapan itu. _Ini bukan di kamarku. Ini juga bukan tempat yang aku kenal. _Kyuhyun mencoba mengerjapkan matanya lagi. Kali ini, matanya yang mulai terbiasa dengan kegelapan, dapat melihat bahwa ia berada di sebuah gudang yang sangat besar. Ia mengambil kesimpulan itu karena matanya dapat menjangkau jauh ke atas dan ke sekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun kembali mencoba menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya. _Aish! Rupanya mereka mengikatku! Itu semua bukan mimpi!_ Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku yang bisa ia pastikan terbuat dari kayu. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang punggung kursi. Kedua kakinya terikat masing-masing di kaki kursi yang paling dekat. Dicobanya meraba ikatan pada tangannya. _Mereka pengikat yang hebat! Ikatan semacam ini tidak mungkin kurenggangkan. _

Rasa panik dan takut mulai merayapi hatinya .

"_Biarkan rasa takut tetap ada dalam hatimu. Karena dengan adanya rasa takut, kau akan terjaga dari tindakan-tindakan bodoh yang akan merugikanmu." _

_Appa, kau bisa bilang begitu karena tidak ada di posisiku saat ini._ Kyuhyun mencoba berpikir jernih. Seiring otaknya berputar, ia menjadi teringat asal muasal kejadian yang dialaminya. Namja itu tersenyum getir ketika sampai pada kenyataan yang menyakitkan.

Sekarang ia tidak bisa mengandalkan siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri, bahkan kepada Sungmin hyung, orang kepercayaan sang appa yang sudah ia anggap hyungnya sendiri. Namja itulah yang membongkar identitasnya kepada pihak musuh, sehingga tadi malam ia dicari ke seluruh pelosok kota Nowon.

Tiba-tiba cahaya menerangi sebagian gudang gelap itu, seiring pintu gudang yang terbuka. Belasan orang bertopeng berjaga di dekat pintu gudang yang kembali ditutup, lengkap dengan senjata api di tangan. Tiga sosok tubuh menghampirinya. Kyuhyun meringis ketika melihat penampilan mereka dari dekat. Sama sekali bukan orang yang akan memperlakukannya dengan ramah sebagai tamu.

_Sungmin hyung, kalau aku mati hari ini, aku pasti akan menghantuimu sampai ke ujung dunia sekali pun!_

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Chapter 1 sekaligus sebagai prolog**

**Yg mau ngikutin, follow aja **

**.**

**Mianhe pendek, **

**ini untuk pengingat saya saja tentang idenya.**

**Akan dibuat lanjutannya jika peminatnya banyak**

**Chapter – chapter selanjutnya akan dibuat rutin**

**begitu Rising Star tamat (atau di sela-sela Rising Star)**

**Buat reader gomawo sudah mau membacanya**

**Ditunggu reviewnya hehehe**

**Kamsahamnida**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : DON"T DON – Chapter 2**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction M**

**Cast : **** Kyuhyun. Changmin.** Member SJ yang lain akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter.

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Mengandung kekerasan****, No B xB**

**Summary : **"Kyuhyunie, jeongmal mianhe…" / "POLISI! ADA POLISI!" / "Namamu Cho Kyuhyun?" / _Kyuhyun kecil yang nakal…_

.

.

**Don't Don**

**Chapter 2**

.

**Scene 2003**

Kyuhyun memeriksa penampilannya di muka cermin dengan puas. Akhir tahun ajaran lalu seorang yeoja mencegatnya di gerbang sekolah. Yeoja itu memberinya sebuah hadiah yang ternyata dua set seragam sekolah baru. Seragam lamanya memang sudah kumal dan lusuh akibat setiap hari dia pakai, cuci, keringkan, dan esoknya dipakai kembali.

Kondisi eomma yang tidak bisa bekerja dan sakit-sakitan membuatnya lebih memilih membeli obat daripada membeli 2 set seragam. Sepulang sekolah ia mengambil kerja part time dan menerima menjadi guru les. Sepanjang waktu ia gunakan untuk bekerja.

Liburan kenaikan kelas kemarin di isinya dengan kerja sepanjang hari. Ia cukup puas dengan uang yang terkumpul. Obat eomma yang sudah habis bisa ia beli secara lengkap sepulang sekolah nanti.

Namja itu memegang perutnya yang belum makan. _Semoga hari ini ada yang memberikan bekal untukku._ Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia bersyukur dengan kondisi fisiknya yang menarik dan otaknya yang pintar. Menjadi populer di sekolah membuat dia mendapat keuntungan. Selain beasiswa, ia juga mendapat banyak perhatian para yeoja. Setiap hari ada saja yang memberikan bekal, snack, maupun barang lainnya. Ia jadi tidak perlu khawatir soal urusan makan.

Soal makan malam, sama seperti tadi malam, ia diminta membawa sisa makanan di rumah makan Lee Ahjumma. Tetangga mereka itu sangat baik. Setiap ada yang tersisa, ia akan menyisihkannya untuk Kyuhyun dan Eomma. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun bekerja, Lee ahjumma akan mengirim makan siang untuk eomma Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya perlu bekerja untuk membeli obat eomma. Meski begitu, harga obat selalu di luar jangkauan mereka. Ia hanya sempat tidur sebentar setiap hari untuk mengejar pendapatan yang cukup dan memastikan ranking di kelasnya tidak turun sehingga beasiswanya terjamin.

"Kyuhyunie…."

Panggilan lembut itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia bergegas menghampiri eomma yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur. Kyuhyun melihat kondisi kasur itu semakin tipis saja. _Kasur baru yang empuk tentu akan meringankan penderitaan begitu aku membeli obat, hanya tersisa sedikit uang untuk makan beberapa hari. Aku harus bekerja lebih giat._

"Kau tampan sekali, Kyuhyunie."

Mata Kyuhyun melebar mendengar pujian itu. Sang eomma tertawa kecil melihat wajah tampan anaknya yang berubah menjadi menggemaskan. Kyuhyun berusaha keras menahan rasa harunya. Sudah lama sejak sang eomma terakhir tertawa. Sejak sakitnya bertambah parah, eomma hanya sanggup tersenyum.

"Eomma, kau sungguh keterlaluan. Apa eomma baru menyadari bahwa aku tampan?"

Eomma kembali tertawa kecil. Kyuhyun sangat menyukainya. Tawa eomma sangat manis dan lembut. Diraihnya kedua tangan lemah itu dan dilekatkannya di pipinya sambil tersenyum. Sang eomma kembali tersenyum lebar.

"Kau ingin eomma menepuk pipimu seperti dulu saat kau sedih dan marah ya?"

Pertanyaan eomma membuat Kyuhyun tertegun dan hendak melepaskan tangannya. Namun sang eomma bertahan lalu menepuk kedua pipinya pelan. Kini mata keduanya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Eomma juga rindu menepukmu seperti ini. Maukah kau membantu eomma duduk, Kyuhyunie? Sudah lama eomma tidak memelukmu."

Kyuhyun sedikit ragu melihat kondisi eomma yang sangat kurus dan lemah itu. Namun akhirnya ia membantu sang eomma duduk dan memeluknya dengan hangat namun hati-hati. Suara napas eomma yang tertawa pelan menerpa lehernya, membuat Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata menahan rasa sesak. Ia juga merindukan pelukan ini.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyunie." Eomma berkata sambil merebahkan kepala di bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku bukan eomma yang baik. Eomma hanya bisa menyusahkanmu."

"Eomma jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak. Aku tak pernah merasa direpotkan eomma."

Eomma menggeleng lemah sambil tetap merebahkan kepalanya. "Kyuhyunie, tolong diamlah sebentar. Biarkan eomma berkata hingga selesai."

Kyuhyun terdiam dan memeluk eomma yang masih memeluknya, menahan agar sang eomma tidak terbeban dengan posisi duduknya.

"Kyuhyunie, eomma tahu banyak yeoja yang tertarik padamu. Kau menerima semua yang mereka berikan. Eomma paham, kau melakukannya untuk kita berdua." Eomma mempererat pelukannya. "Berjanjilah satu hal pada eomma. Jangan pernah mempermainkan perasaan yeoja, arrachi?"

"Arraseyo, eomma. Jika aku sudah memiliki yeojachingu, aku akan memperlakukannya dengan baik."

"Syukurlah." Eomma mengendurkan pelukannya sehingga mereka bisa saling berpandangan. "Kyuhyunie, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dengan bahagia dan bersemangat seperti saat ini. Maukah kau berjanji, Kyuhyunie?"

"Eomma, lebih baik kau minta aku membelikanmu sesuatu," rengut Kyuhyun. "Pagi ini kau memintaku berjanji terus."

Eomma tertawa dan kembali menepuk kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Matanya kembali tergenang air mata. Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun menjadi panik dan menggenggam kedua tangan lemah yang masih melekat di pipinya.

"Uljima, eomma. Aku berjanji. Aku berjanji akan hidup dengan bahagia dan bersemangat. Jebal, uljima, eomma."

Eomma mengangguk puas. Ia merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Kyuhyun segera membantunya dan menyelimutinya dengan rapat.

"Eomma beristirahatlah. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku harus berangkat sekarang agar tidak terlambat. Hari ini aku harus memberikan pidato sambutan untuk murid baru."

Eomma mengangguk. Kyuhyun beranjak keluar setelah berpamitan. Ia memandang sosok putranya hingga menghilang dibalik pintu. Mata eomma Kyuhyun menerawang memandang sebuah lukisan yang selama belasan tahun ini selalu ia simpan baik-baik. Lukisan tangan dari namja yang sangat ia cintai. Namja yang membuatnya mampu menempuh penderitaan seperti apapun.

"Nae nampyeon, semoga suratku tidak terlambat tiba. Mianhe, aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi untuk mewujudkan janji kita." Air mata yang sedari tadi tergenang kini membasahi wajahnya. "Kyuhyunie, jeongmal mianhe…"

Wanita itu menutup matanya. Napasnya yang terasa sesak sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini terasa semakin sakit. Beberapa menit kemudian tarikan napasnya berhenti dan tangannya tergeletak lemas di sisi tubuhnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan wajah ceria. Hari itu ia mendapat banyak makanan dan oleh-oleh dari para fansnya yang baru saja berlibur. Bahkan ada beberapa yang membelikannya pakaian di tempat mereka pesiar.

Saat hampir tiba di tempatnya bekerja part time, ia melihat seorang murid sekolah lain tengah dikerumuni beberapa orang. Ia memandang bawaannya yang hari itu sangat banyak. _Aish! Biar saja para berandalan itu bertengkar. Bukan urusanku. Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak. _ Kyuhyun pun kembali berjalan.

"Hei! Lepaskan anak itu!"

Sebuah suara membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Seorang namja yang berseragam sama dengan anak yang dikeroyok tadi, mendekat dan mencoba menolong. Sebentar saja mereka sudah adu mulut. Bahkan jumlah pengeroyok yang berjumlah sepuluh orang itu mulai menarik tas sang penolong tadi dan menghamburkan isinya di jalan.

Kyuhyun terbeliak melihat mereka menginjak isi tas itu. Matanya menangkap sebuah kotak hitam yang ia tahu adalah PSP. Ia sangat menyukai benda itu dan sering meminjamnya kepada teman di sekolah. _ANDWAE! PSP itu tidak salah apa-apa! Kalian tidak boleh menginjaknya!_

"POLISI! ADA POLISI!" Kyuhyun bersembunyi di belakang sebuah pohon dan mulai berteriak dengan volume suara terkeras yang ia bisa. Ia bersyukur punya kemampuan merubah suara. Ia meniru suara seonsaengnim di sekolahnya saat berteriak.

Sepuluh namja berandal itu langsung berlari terbirit-birit. Tinggal kedua sosok yang sibuk memasukkan barang-barang mereka yang tercecer.

"Gomawo." Sebuah suara mencegatnya saat Kyuhyun keluar dari balik pohon. Kyuhyun sampai terlompat saking kagetnya. "Kalau tidak ada kau, aku pasti sudah mereka pukul habis-habisan."

"Aku tidak menolongmu. Aku hanya menolong PSP-mu," kata Kyuhyun sambil melirik PSP yang tengah dipegang namja di depannya. Ia harus mendongak sedikit saat memandang mata namja itu. Baru kali ia bertemu orang yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Mata di depannya mengerjap polos._ Aish! Namja selucu ini mau bertingkah seperti pahlawan? Apa otaknya tidak ada?_

"Lain kali jika kau ingin berlagak jagoan, pikirkan dulu kemampuanmu. Dasar Pabo!"

"Hei! Namaku Shim Changmin, bukan pabo!" Namja itu protes.

_Tuh, betul kan kataku tadi? Dia memang sangat lucu._ Kyuhyun menghela napas antara pasrah dan prihatin.

"Kalau ada orang kesulitan, tentu saja harus ditolong! Aku ingin menjadi polisi selulus sekolah nanti."

"Ne…ne… Itu kalau kau masih hidup. Baik-baiklah belajar bela diri dan menggunakan otakmu saat menolong orang lain."

Changmin hendak mengeluarkan kekesalannya melihat reaksi menyebalkan itu. Namun ia berhenti saat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan HP yang bergetar dari sakunya.

"Yeoboseyo, Lee ahjumma," sapa Kyuhyun kepada yang menelepon.

Changmin tertegun. Suara itu sangat lembut dan manis, bahkan terasa menenangkan. Berbeda sekali dengan suara yang ketus dan memarahinya sejak tadi. Ia menautkan kening saat wajah di depannya yang ia akui tampan sekaligus manis itu memucat. Bahkan mata itu langsung tergenang air mata.

"Ahjumma tidak berbohong? Ommo…eomma…eomma…"

Mata Kyuhyun bertemu beberapa detik dengan mata Changmin yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Changmin sampai menahan napas melihat mata hitam itu. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kyuhyun berlari sangat cepat entah menuju ke mana. Changmin hanya bisa menatap dengan bingung. Tapi ia tidak bisa melupakan mata itu.

.

"EOMMA!"

Kyuhyun menyeruak kerumunan yang sudah berada di sekitar rumah kontrakannya. Ia masuk ke pintu yang sudah terbuka dengan langkah tergesa, bahkan lupa melepaskan sepatunya. Ketika ia melihat sosok yang terbaring di tengah dengan selimut menutupi sekujur tubuh, namja itu terduduk lemas. Ransel dan semua bawaannya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Eomma…. Ini semua bohong kan? Eomma hanya bercanda bukan?" Kyuhyun beringsut maju hingga ke sisi kasur. Tangannya yang gemetar membuka selimut yang menutupi bagian wajah. Air matanya jatuh tak tertahan saat melihat wajah sang eomma yang sudah pucat sekali. Mata itu terpejam namun tampak begitu tenang dan tersenyum.

"Eomma… Jebal, eomma, jangan tinggalkan aku…" Kyuhyun memohon sambil meraba wajah itu. Isakannya pecah saat merasakan kulit sang eomma sangat dingin. Sangat berbeda dengan tadi pagi.

"Mianhe, Kyuhyun-ah. Saat ahjumma menengok, eomma-mu sudah tiada." Lee ahjumma berdiri di dekatnya sambil terisak.

Kyuhyun mengguncang pelan tubuh eomma, namun tak ada reaksi sedikit pun. "Eomma, kenapa kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa eomma? Jebal, eomma, ireona!" Kyuhyun menepuk pipi eomma dengan lembut. "Eomma, kalau eomma tidak bersikeras aku sekolah, aku bisa bekerja untuk biaya rumah sakitmu. Kita tidak akan terpisah seperti ini… Eomma, jebal, ireona!"

"EOMMA JAHAT! KENAPA EOMMA MENINGGALKANKU?! Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu, Eomma!" Kyuhyun semakin kalut dan mulai berteriak ketika semua bujukannya tidak berhasil membuat sang eomma membuka mata. "Eomma, ireona! Aku akan membelikanmu kasur tebal yang empuk, aku akan membelikanmu makanan yang enak, aku akan membuatmu semakin cantik dengan pakaian-pakaian yang indah. Jebal, Eomma…jebal…ireona. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini!"

Melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu, Lee ahjumma memeluknya dengan erat, menahan namja yang berontak itu sekuat yang ia bisa. Akhirnya keduanya menangis bersama. Lee ahjumma terus memeluk Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri itu sampai Kyuhyun bisa menguasai dirinya.

.

Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan pakaian berkabung, duduk berlutut di depan foto eomma. Lee ahjumma mengurus semua keperluan kremasi. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak peduli tentang hal lainnya. Ia seperti boneka yang selalu menunduk hormat setiap tamu mendatangi rumahnya untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir pada sang eomma.

Guru, teman-teman, tetangga, semua bergantian datang untuk menghibur. Namun perasaan Kyuhyun terasa mati. Ia hanya tersenyum sesekali tanpa berkata apa pun. Air mata juga tak terlihat lagi sejak terakhir ia menangis di pelukan Lee ahjumma.

"Kyuhyun-ah, makanlah barang sedikit. Sudah dua hari kau tidak makan…." Lee ahjumma menyodorkan jjangmyeon kesukaan Kyuhyun.

Jangankan menoleh. Melirik pun tidak. Lee ahjumma menghela napas. "Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau ingin membuat eomma-mu khawatir di atas sana? Dia pasti bersedih jika kau terus seperti ini…"

"Biar saja," desis Kyuhyun dengan mata menatap tajam foto di depannya. "Biar saja Eomma panik dan khawatir! Biar aku sekarat di sini sehingga dia begitu cemas… begitu cemas hingga bangkit dan hidup kembali!"

"Kyuhyun-ah…." Lee ahjumma kini benar-benar khawatir. "Kau tidak boleh begini terus. Kau harus melanjutkan hidupmu, arrachi?"

"…_Kyuhyunie, berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup dengan bahagia dan bersemangat seperti saat ini. Maukah kau berjanji, Kyuhyunie?"_

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar teringat pesan terakhir eomma-nya. _Mianhe, Eomma, rasanya terlalu berat untukku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana harus hidup tanpa Eomma. Selama ini aku hidup untuk membahagiakan Eomma. Tapi sekarang? Aku tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Aku ingin mati saja._

Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Mengenang kembali masa kecilnya hingga hari terakhir kemarin. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika teringat hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak peduli di luar sedang terjadi keributan. Beberapa orang tengah berunding dengan suara keras.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak punya hati! Anak itu sedang berkabung, dan kalian ingin mengusirnya dari rumah yang ia tinggali selama ini?" Lee ahjumma memandang berang kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan anak seperti itu untuk membayar kontrakan? Sebelum aku merugi karena ia menunggak, lebih baik dia pergi dari sini!"

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Lee ahjumma merasa kesal. "Aku tahu Kyuhyun-ah selalu bekerja sangat keras. Ia selalu membayar tepat waktu! Ia bahkan tak perlu berhutang pada siapa pun untuk hidup mereka! Jadi kau jangan coba-coba mencari alasan!"

"Kau jangan ikut campur! Ini rumahku! Aku yang berhak menentukan siapa yang akan tinggal di sini, meski pun mereka bisa membayarnya!"

"Kau…kau benar-benar tidak punya hati! Rumah ini banyak kenangan untuknya!"

"Kalau kau begitu peduli padanya, kau jadikan saja dia simpananmu!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Lee ahjumma mendorong namja itu dengan kesal. "Kau sudah tua dan bau kubur, tapi kau tidak bisa menjaga ucapanmu!"

"Aku benar kan? Apa lagi yang diharapkan seorang ahjumma sepertimu kepada namja tampan itu? Semua tahu kau sangat perhatian kepada mereka! Kuberi nasehat…jadikan dia penghias rumah makanmu. Kau akan cepat kaya."

Lee ahjumma kali ini benar-benar marah. Kedua orang itu pun bertengkar hebat dan saling mendorong. Tetangga yang melihat hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. Kyuhyun sendiri sama sekali tidak terusik dengan semua itu.

Tiba-tiba tiga buah mobil tiba di tempat itu. Seorang pria mengenakan jas panjang hitam dan berkaca mata hitam turun setelah salah seorang anak buahnya membukakan pintu. Semua terdiam. Sekali lihat, mereka tahu rombongan itu rombongan yang menakutkan. Aura mereka membuat semua menyingkir untuk memberi jalan.

Ketika pria itu tiba di depan pintu ruangan, ia terhenti dan memandang Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam sambil menatap foto eomma-nya.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Lee Jinseon imnida. Saya tetangga dari almarhum nyonya Cho. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama Anda dan ada hubungan apa Anda dengan keluarga ini?"

Pria itu tidak mengindahkan Lee ahjumma. Ia melangkah hingga berada di sisi Kyuhyun dan memberi penghormatan kepada foto di hadapannya. Ketika ia kembali berdiri, ia mengetukkan tongkat yang dipegangnya sedikit keras ke lantai hingga Kyuhyun melirik dan mengangguk hormat kepadanya. Lee ahjumma bergegas mendekat. Ia khawatir pria itu mencelakakan Kyuhyun.

"Namamu Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Jae ireumen Kyuhyun imnida, ahjussi."

"Mulai sekarang, kau tinggal bersamaku."

"Mwo?" Lee ahjumma terkejut. Tetangga yang lain juga pemilik rumah segera mendekat. Mereka tidak berani berkata apa-apa karena belasan anak buah pria itu memandang mereka dengan pandangan mengerikan. Beberapa bahkan sengaja membuka sedikit jas mereka, menunjukkan pistol yang ada di pinggang.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya memandang pria di depannya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku adalah appa-mu, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau akan tinggal bersamaku sesuai pesan eomma-mu. Ada yang ingin kau katakan?!"

"….Dengan senang hati." Kyuhyun menunduk hormat, membuat semua tercengang. Bahkan pria yang mengaku 'sang appa' menautkan keningnya dengan heran. Tidak menyangka semua akan semudah itu. Ia sudah bersiap menghadapi perlawanan.

_Apa benar dia anakku? Mengapa dia begitu lemah dan lembek seperti ini?_

Pria yang mengaku tuan Cho itu benar-benar tidak berbasa-basi. Ia memaksa pemilik rumah untuk menjual rumah itu saat ini juga. Sementara Kyuhyun bersiap sesuai yang ia minta, pria itu menyuruh Lee ahjumma untuk merawat rumah tersebut dan memberinya uang untuk perbaikan rumah, bahkan untuk rumah makan Lee ahjumma.

"Kyuhyun-ah, benar kau akan tinggal bersamanya?" tanya Lee ahjumma di kamar dengan cemas. "Kalau kau tidak mau, ahjumma akan menolaknya. Uang ini tidak sepenting keselamatanmu. Apa kau akan baik-baik saja bersama orang-orang menyeramkan itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menenangkan. "Gwenchanayo, ahjumma. Gomawo sudah memperhatikan kami selama ini. Dia benar appa… eomma meninggalkan surat yang kutemukan kemarin. Eomma bilang, dia memberi kabar pada appa untuk menjemputku. Sepertinya eomma sudah menyadari akhir hidupnya sudah tiba."

Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras. Ia bersyukur sang ahjumma segera berlalu sehingga tidak perlu melihat ekspresinya saat ini.

Kyuhyun memasukkan semua yang ingin ia bawa dalam ransel sekolahnya. Ia tak memiliki banyak barang untuk dibawa. Ia juga memasukkan foto eomma dan sebuah gelas yang merupakan hadiah sang eomma.

Namja itu tersenyum mengingat ia merengek meminta gelas bergambar anak anjing itu. Bahkan ia menangis dengan keras. Tangisnya baru berhenti saat sang eomma berjanji akan menabung untuk membelikannya. _Kyuhyun kecil yang nakal… _

Diam-diam Kyuhyun memandang ke arah pria yang sibuk mengatur ini itu seakan dia selama ini bersama mereka. Matanya menatap sangat tajam dengan penuh kebencian.

_Tuan Cho, kau datang tiba-tiba dan seenaknya mengaku sebagai ayahku. Jika itu benar, kau sudah melepaskan tanggungjawabmu selama ini. Kau membuat eomma menderita hingga meninggal. Jangan harap aku mau memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'appa'. Aku akan membuat hidupmu berantakan, Tuan Cho. Kau akan menyesali semua perbuatanmu._

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Mianhe, baru bisa upload Chapter 2**

**Gomawo buat semua review yang sudah memberi masukan**

**Jangan kapok mengirim review, ya**

**Member SuJu yang lain akan muncul di chapter berikutnya**

**Kamsahamnida**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : DON"T DON – Chapter 3**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction M**

**Cast : Kyuhyun. Sungmin. Hankyung. Heechul. Member SJ yang lain akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Mengandung kekerasan****, No B xB**

**Summary : **"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau benar penerus Klan Cho?" / "Kumohon, bantulah aku menyelamatkan Kyuhyun sshi." / "Arrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

.

.

**Don't Don**

**Chapter 3**

.

**Scene 2005**

BUAGH!

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun menerima pukulan dan tendangan dari kedua namja di depannya. Tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk tahu mereka tidak main-main. Kyuhyun mencoba menebak berapa tulangnya yang patah selama sesi tanya jawab berlangsung.

_Semua orang ini terlatih dengan baik. Mereka hanya memukul bagian-bagian yang tidak vital. Menyakitkan tetapi tidak mematikan. Tampaknya aku perlu mengulur waktu selama yang aku bisa untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi setelah itu apa?_

"Arrrgh! Ampuuun! Arrrggggh!"

Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, melebihi yang sewajarnya. Bahkan ia sendiri merasa mual mendengar teriakan yang menurutnya terlalu berlebihan itu. Namun apa boleh buat, ia ingin membuat mereka semua juga merasa risih mendengarnya.

"Aduh! Akkhhhh! Rambut! Lepaskan rambutku!" teriaknya ketika salah seorang menarik rambutnya dengan keras, memaksa wajahnya menengadah menghadap mereka. Ia memasang wajah paling memelas yang ia bisa dan mulai merengek serta menangis.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa kau benar penerus Klan Cho?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa itu Klan Cho… Kalian salah orang…" isak Kyuhyun dengan suara yang menurut dia seperti tikus terjepit. Hanya itu yang terpikir cocok olehnya untuk situasi ini. Dipaksanya dirinya menangis, hingga air matanya keluar membasahi wajahnya.

"Apa benar kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Klan Cho?" Sebuah suara dingin membuatnya mencari di dalam kegelapan. Matanya sudah sedikit kabur akibat rasa sakit yang berasal dari seluruh lukanya. Namun ia masih bisa melihat sosok ketiga yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan. Sosok itu sama sekali tidak ikut menyiksanya, namun matanya yang awas membuat Kyuhyun khawatir sandiwaranya terbongkar.

"Aku…aku tidak kenal mereka," jawabnya lirih sambil meringis kesakitan.

Sebuah tamparan melayang ke wajahnya, membuat kepala Kyuhyun terasa pusing. Sekejap pandangannya gelap untuk kemudian kembali lagi.

"Jangan coba-coba menipu kami!" seru namja yang menamparnya. "Kami mendapat gambaran tentangmu dari tangan kanan Klan Cho! Kami tidak mungkin salah orang!"

"Ne. Lagipula, dia berlari saat kami berusaha menangkapnya!" seru namja kedua. Ia meraih wajah Kyuhyun, mencengkeram tangannya, dan mendongakkan wajah itu dengan kasar. Kyuhyun mengaduh merasakan jari-jari itu menekan rahangnya sangat dalam.

"A…aku ber…lari… Ka…karena…kalian… Ka..lian…me…nyeramkan…."

"Apa katamu?!" Namja kedua mengayunkan tendangan ke arah kaki kanannya yang terikat, membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berteriak kesakitan. Bisa dirasakannya tulangnya berkeretak. Rasa sakit naik hingga ke kepala akibat tendangan itu, membuatnya kembali kehilangan kesadaran untuk beberapa kejap. Kyuhyun benar-benar berharap ia bisa jatuh pingsan. Namun ia tahu itu mustahil. Ketika ia sempat mengalaminya tadi, mereka menyuntikan adrenalin ke dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya kembali tersadar dengan paksa.

"Apa yang dikatakannya masuk akal." Tiba-tiba namja ketiga membuka suara. Saat kedua namja lainnya memberi jalan, tahulah Kyuhyun namja ketiga berada di level yang lebih tinggi dari keduanya. Namun ia tidak sanggup menegakkan kepalanya. Ia sibuk menahan sakit dan menarik napas yang tersengal.

"Tapi, Leeteuk hyung, bisa saja dia berbohong!" seru namja pertama dengan kesal. Ia mengambil sebilah kayu yang ada di lantai. "Biar aku memaksanya berbicara!"

"Ani. Kalian berdua sudah mencobanya sejak tadi," tolak namja yang dipanggil Leeteuk itu. Tangannya meraih dagu Kyuhyun dan mengangkatnya, sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah di depannya dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun mencoba memasang ekspresi yang sedari tadi ia tampilkan, meski rasanya ia ingin mengumpat dan merutuki mereka. Kyuhyun memilih mengeluarkan tangisnya dan terisak, menampakan ekspresi ketakutan sekaligus memelas. Ia merasakan jantungnya nyaris berhenti ketika sebuah senyum terukir di wajah Leeteuk dengan sedikit kilatan berbahaya di mata namja itu. _Apakah ia tahu aku hanya bersandiwara? Kalau itu benar, berarti hari ini aku akan mati… _

"Anggaplah aku percaya kau bukan penerus klan Cho. Wajah sepertimu memang cukup banyak. Mungkin saja kami salah orang." Leeteuk tersenyum sinis. Kedua alisnya sedikit bertaut diiringi seringai yang membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. "Apa yang dilakukan namja setampan dirimu di lokasi gelap kota ini? Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?"

_Aku belum ketahuan! Aku belum ketahuan!_ Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak kesenangan, namun mati-matian ia mengubur rasa senangnya, dan memunculkan ekspresi bingung. Dia memang benar-benar bingung sekarang. _Aku harus berpikir cepat! Aku harus bertahan hidup selama mungkin. Siapa tahu ada yang menolongku. Donghae hyung, Heechul hyung, Kibum hyung, Ryeowookie…mungkin ada di antara mereka yang tengah berusaha menemukanku. Tapi apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa yang bisa membuatku hidup lebih lama di tangan klan Dark Moon?_

"Kau tidak bisa menjawab? Berarti kau…"

"HOST!" seru Kyuhyun, membuat dirinya sendiri berjengit kaget. Leeteuk yang kalimatnya dipotong, memandang heran ke arahnya. Ia lagi-lagi meneliti wajah Kyuhyun. "Aku…aku seorang…host…penghibur…"

"Host?" Sebuah senyum kecil terukir samar di wajah Leeteuk, membuat Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah, menjadi ketakutan. Benar-benar ketakutan. Meski tidak memukulinya, tapi namja di depannya itu terasa jauh lebih menakutkan daripada kedua temannya yang lain. "Kau tahu kenapa kami mencari penerus Klan Cho?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, merasa lega karena Leeteuk melepaskan wajahnya dan berdiri, mundur kembali ke posisinya saat mengamati.

"Dia memporak-porandakan markas klan Dark Moon dua tahun lalu. Kami butuh waktu lama untuk kembali bangkit karena ulahnya."

_Kalian memang pantas mendapatkannya!_ Kyuhyun berusaha menyembunyikan senyuman. Ia teringat kejadian waktu itu saat menyerang markas Klan Dark Moon.

"Hyung, apa benar kita salah tangkap?" tanya namja kedua sambil mengamati Kyuhyun yang kembali memasang ekspresi memelas. "Tapi benar juga, dia tampan dan…manis."

_Manis? Dia mengataiku manis?_ Kyuhyun ingin mengguncang namja kedua untuk mengubah penilaiannya tadi. Tapi pikirannya memaksanya menampilkan 'wajah manis' yang dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah yang ia lakukan sudah cukup manis. Ia hanya tahu jika ia memasang ekspresi yang ia lakukan sekarang, yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya dulu selalu menjerit histeris dan menyebutnya 'Kyutie'. Itu sebabnya tak seorang pun dari mereka menjadi yeojachingunya._ Mana aku mau dipanggil Kyutie oleh yeojachinguku? Aku itu tampan! Kapan mereka sadar?_

"Kita tidak punya bukti dia ini host atau berpura-pura," kata namja pertama masih mengayunkan kayu yang ia ambil tadi. "Aku akan dengan senang hati memaksanya berbicara."

_Aigoo…tolong kalau kau memakai kayu itu, layangkan langsung ke kepalaku sekuatnya, sehingga aku mati seketika._ Kyuhyun meringis dalam hati.

"Aku punya cara membuktikan dia host atau tidak."

Bulu kuduk Kyuhyun merinding ketika menoleh ke arah Leeteuk. Lagi-lagi ia menangkap senyum samar dan kilatan di mata Leeteuk.

"Kalian berdua, kalian bisa mengujinya apakah dia host atau tidak."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat mendengar perintah itu. Kedua namja yang lain saling berpandangan dengan bingung. Namun setelah mengerti, namja pertama segera melemparkan balok kayunya jauh-jauh.

"Wah, lumayan juga, kita dapat hiburan malam ini, meski gagal mendapatkan penerus Klan Cho itu."

"Hei! Aku duluan!" seru namja kedua dengan ekspresi wajah yang membuat Kyuhyun ingin berlari secepatnya dari sana. Namun kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat.

"Jangan berebut," ujar Leeteuk. "Sekalian saja untuk menghemat waktu."

Kyuhyun bener-benar ketakutan. Ia sekilas memandang ke arah Leeteuk yang menyeringai lebar di belakang kedua temannya. Kedua namja yang lain semakin mendekat dengan wajah seperti hewan buas di hadapan calon mangsanya. Kyuhyun ingin berteriak ketakutan ketika salah satu menarik paksa kemejanya hingga robek, namun ia hanya bisa menahan teriakannya. Ia tak ingin penyamarannya terbongkar.

.

.

Heechul sedang berkumpul bersama teman-teman gank-nya ketika seorang namja mendekat. Beberapa orang langsung menghadang Sungmin, tidak mempersilahkan namja itu lewat. Heechul sendiri hanya melirik sejenak, untuk kemudian meneruskan permainan kartunya.

"Beri aku jalan!" seru Sungmin kesal. Biasanya ia akan lebih bersabar, namun mengingat Kyuhyun berada di tangan Klan Dark Moon membuatnya panik, apalagi semua ini karena perbuatannya.

Bukan menjawab, lima orang namja langsung menyerang Sungmin. Sebuah tinju mengarah dari sisi kirinya. Sungmin menoleh, menarik tangan itu hingga posisi mereka saling menempel, lalu tangan kanannya memukul tengkuk penyerangnya hingga tersuruk. Tubuhnya ikut merunduk seiring jatuhnya penyerang pertama. Ia melayangkan kakinya ke belakang, menghantam orang yang melayangkan tendangan yang ia hindari tadi. Kaki Sungmin tidak berhenti. Hanya menarik lututnya sedikit, ia kembali menendang ke arah orang ketiga. Kedua tangannya menghantam rahang orang keempat dan kelima.

Heechul mendengus kesal melihat kelima temannya rubuh. Ia kembali meneruskan permainan kartu setelah belasan temannya yang lain merubungi Sungmin dengan cepat, meski kini lebih berhati-hati untuk menyerangnya.

"Aku tidak ingin berkelahi!" seru Sungmin ke arah Heechul. "Kyuhyun sshi! Ini menyangkut Kyuhyun sshi!"

Teriakan Sungmin kali ini membuat Heechul menoleh. Ia memberi kode kepada yang lain untuk tidak menyerang, meski mereka masih mengepung Sungmin.

"Ijinkan aku bertemu pemimpin kalian! Ini sangat penting! Kyuhyun sshi jatuh ke tangan klan Dark Moon!"

_Kyuhyunie?_ Kedua alis Heechul bertaut. Kini ia meletakkan kartunya dan berjalan ke arah tengah lingkaran. Semua bergeser memberinya tempat untuk lewat. Sungmin langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya berlutut di depan Heechul.

"Kumohon, bantulah aku menyelamatkan Kyuhyun sshi."

"Kenapa orang seperti dia bisa tertangkap?"tanya Heechul dengan nada dingin.

"Aku yang membocorkan ciri-cirinya." Sungmin menempelkan dahinya hingga ke tanah. "Aku juga yang memberitahu di mana mereka bisa menemukannya. AAKKKHHHH!"

Sungmin terpental oleh tendangan keras Heechul. Wajah Heechul yang cantik tampak merah padam dan berubah mengerikan. Ia sempat melayangkan tendangannya lagi sebanyak dua kali sebelum Sungmin mencengkeram erat kakinya. Heechul sadar, namja itu sangat kuat. Kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia berhasil menendang tadi karena Sungmin membiarkannya menendangnya.

"Aku memang bersalah, tapi tolong urusan ini kita tunda dulu. Aku membutuhkanmu dan kawananmu untuk membebaskan Kyuhyun sshi. Tapi kau juga membutuhkanku untuk bisa menang melawan mereka. Jebal, aku berjanji, setelah ini kau boleh membuat perhitungan denganku."

"Kau ingin aku mempercayai pengkhianat sepertimu?" Heechul berusaha melepaskan kakinya. "Kyuhyunie mati atau hidup saja aku tidak tahu! Tapi aku tahu pasti orang sepertimu harus mati!"

"Heenim!" Sebuah suara lembut membuat Heechul, Sungmin dan kawanan Heechul menoleh. Seorang namja berpakaian kaos dengan jaket coklat mendekati mereka. Wajah lembutnya menggeleng. Tak ada yang berani menghalangi langkah namja itu karena mereka tahu hubungannya dengan Heechul. "Aku cukup tahu apa yang terjadi. Kau ingin menolong Kyuhyun sshi atau mau membunuh satu-satunya sumber infomu?"

Heechul terdiam beberapa saat. Akhirnya ia menarik Sungmin bangkit, memberi kode agar Sungmin mengikutinya duduk di dalam. Hankyung ikut bersama mereka.

"Ceritakan dengan singkat apa yang harus kami lakukan. Kita sedang berburu waktu. Bukankah begitu?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia merasa lega Heechul mau mendengarkannya.

.

.

Leeteuk tersenyum saat kedua namja lainnya menggerutu karena perintahnya untuk melucuti baju Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Ia juga menikmati ekspresi ketakutan dan malu yang Kyuhyun coba sembunyikan. Di lantai sudah bertebaran cabikan kemeja.

"Aku berubah pikiran!" seru Leeteuk saat kedua temannya mulai meraba dan berusaha mencium Kyuhyun yang sudah pucat pasi. "Aku yang akan mengujinya sendiri."

"Mwo?" Kedua namja yang lain menoleh dengan pandangan protes. "Tapi Teuki hyung, kami yang memulainya!"

"Kalian mau melawanku? Boleh saja." Leeteuk merentangkan tangannya, menampakkan lengannya yang meski tidak terlalu besar namun berotot. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk melemaskan leher, kemudian mengatupkan kedua tangannya sehingga jemarinya berkeretak. Kedua namja yang lain hanya bisa menelan ludah. Mereka tahu Leetuk bisa menghabisi mereka dengan mudah.

"B, baiklah… Tapi jika hyung sudah bosan…"

"Ne, jika aku sudah bosan, aku akan melemparnya kepada kalian." Leeteuk mengangguk. "Bawa dia ke kamar penjaga gudang. Pastikan dia tidak bisa kabur saat aku mengujinya, arra?"

"Arraseyo, hyung!"

Keduanya melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kaki Kyuhyun. Tak ada perlawanan dari Kyuhyun sama sekali. Ia tahu beberapa tulang di tubuhnya patah atau retak. Sangat konyol jika ia berusaha melawan padahal berdiri pun ia tidak bisa.

"Aarrggh!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesakitan ketika mereka menyeretnya bangkit dengan kasar. Kakinya terasa sangat sakit sehingga ia terjerembab jatuh. Keduanya memaksanya berdiri, tetapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun terjatuh.

"Sepertinya kakinya retak atau patah," gumam Leeteuk. "Seret saja dia ke kamar."

Kedua namja yang lain segera menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya dengan cepat ke kamar. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengaduh kesakitan saat kedua kakinya yang lemas diseret. Tulang rusuknya juga terasa sangat sakit karena tangannya diangkat sedemikian rupa.

Salah satu namja menyalakan lampu setelah mereka melempar Kyuhyun ke atas tempat tidur yang kecil dan keras. Kyuhyun meringkuk kesakitan. Ia sedikit lega karena bisa memeluk perutnya yang sakit. Tampak memar kebiruan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya berharap tulangnya tidak ada yang patah, meski itu mustahil mengingat rasa sakit yang terus-menerus muncul.

"Arrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"

Perasaan lega itu hanya sekejap. Tanpa peringatan, mereka berdua menarik kedua tangannya masing-masing ke sisi tempat tidur, mengikatnya dengan tali ke tiang yang ada di tiap tepi. Kyuhyun nyaris pingsan merasa kedua lengannya tertarik sementara ada tulang rusuknya yang patah. Mungkin juga tulang lengannya. Ia tidak tahu pasti. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mencoba melawan rasa sakit itu, dan menarik napas sebisa mungkin.

Rasa sakit yang menghantamnya membuat Kyuhyun tidak menyadari apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia hanya berusaha bernapas dan bernapas dengan tulang iga yang patah. Namja itu baru bisa bernapas dengan lega saat sebuah bantal disisipkan ke bawah kepalanya. Perlahan napasnya kembali teratur.

"Cukup lumayan?"

Suara itu membuat Kyuhyun membuka mata. Ia melihat Leeteuk tengah duduk di sisi kasur sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Mata Kyuhyun menjelahi kamar yang hanya diterangi sebuah lampu temaram. Pintu sudah tertutup. Beberapa tumpukan dus memenuhi sisa kamar, tidak menyisakan banyak tempat selain kasur dan sebuah kursi.

Saat Kyuhyun mencoba melihat di mana dia berada, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Kini kedua tangannya terikat di sisi tempat tidur. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah celana jeans nya sudah lenyap dan kedua kakinya terikat juga di tiap sisi ujung tempat tidur.

"Kedua temanku memang mengerti instruksiku dengan baik."

Kata-kata Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan diam. Kyuhyun kali ini tak tahu harus jujur dengan perasaannya atau tetap menjalankan sandiwaranya. Ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya saat Leeteuk meletakkan tangan di lehernya. Leeteuk tertawa melihat reaksi itu.

"Lain kali, carilah jawaban yang lebih bisa kau hadapi daripada yang tadi." Leeteuk kembali tersenyum sementara Kyuhyun mati-matian mencoba menahan perasaan kesalnya. "Nah, host yang masih sangat pemula… Apa kau bisa mengimbangi permainanku?"

"A…apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun kembali berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tangan Leeteuk, namun tentu saja ia tidak bisa bergeser ke mana pun. Bahkan namja itu kembali meringis kesakitan saat merasa gerakannya membuat tulang-tulangnya yang patah bergeser.

"Tarik napas dalam-dalam, Kyuhyun sshi."

Kata-kata Leeteuk membuat Kyuhyun melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya. _Dia tahu namaku? Tapi mengapa dia berpura-pura tidak tahu?_ _Kenapa aku harus menarik napas dalam-dalam? Dia mau apa?_

"Cepat, tarik napasmu dalam-dalam. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, kau tidak bisa berteriak keras sekali bukan?" Leeteuk mulai menyusuri tubuhnya lagi, membuat Kyuhyun merasa risih. "Aku hitung sampai tiga, tarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berteriaklah sekencang-kencangnya jika kau ingin selamat, arra?"

Meski tidak mengerti, Kyuhyun mencoba menarik napas, mengumpulkannya di paru-parunya yang tertekan oleh rusuk yang patah.

"Ukh? AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHH!"

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kesakitan. Jauh lebih sakit dari yang ia alami selama mereka menawannya, membuat teriakannya terdengar hingga ke luar kamar.

"Wow! Leeteuk hyung benar-benar tidak kenal belas kasihan," gumam namja kedua sambil meringis. Namja pertama bergidik mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun yang masih berlangsung. Ia sampai menutup kupingnya karena cemas. Salah seorang dari belasan penjaga yang berada di depan sempat membuka pintu untuk mengecek situasi di dalam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kalian berjaga saja," ucap namja pertama.

Baru saja sang penjaga bersenjata menutup pintu, tiba-tiba atap kaca di atas gudang pecah perkeping-keping.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Gomawo buat yang sudah mengikuti ff ini**

**Mianhe, rating akhirnya menjadi M**

**Rating ini akan bertahan sampai akhir meski tidak semua episode tergolong rating M**

**Karena ada beberapa perubahan, **

**author minta maaf karena **

**terpaksa menghimbau agar membaca ulang Chapter pertama.**

**Ada tambahan pemberitahuan di sana.**

**Gomawo buat semua yang sudah mereview**

**Kamsahamnida**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : DON"T DON – Chapter 4**

**Genre : Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction M**

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, Ryeowook, Shindong. Member SJ yang lain akan bertambah seiring berjalannya chapter.**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Typos, Geje , Mengandung kekerasan**

**Summary : **"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa matematika." / "Asal Tuan Cho meminta, aku bersedia. / "Kalian kenal hyungku itu?"

.

.

**Don't Don**

**Chapter 4**

.

**Scene 2003**

Matahari baru saja menampakkan sinarnya di ufuk timur, tetapi kaos yang dikenakan Kyuhyun sudah basah. Rambutnya pun melekat di wajahnya yang belakangan ini sudah tidak tirus lagi. Matanya memicing menatap sasaran. Tangan kirinya yang memegang pistol bergerak menarik pelatuk sementara tangan kanannya bertugas menahan hentakan yang muncul akibat tembakan.

Ia terus menembak sampai peluru di dalam magazine pistolnya kosong. Donghae berlari mendekat papan sasaran dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau memang tidak berbakat memegang senjata api. Dari 20 peluru, kau hanya 5 kali mengenai papan sasaran." Donghae berlari mendekat dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menyerahkan pistolnya kepada anak buah sang appa. Tak ada yang perlu Kyuhyun lakukan untuk beberes, semua sudah ada yang mengerjakan. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan itu semua.

"Hyung, daripada menemaniku berlatih menembak, sebaiknya kau belajar matematika. Hari ini ada test bukan?" Kyuhyun melepaskan kaosnya, melemparnya ke keranjang yang ada di dekat pancuran, dan mulai membersihkan diri di pancuran yang ada di pojok area latihan menembak itu. Tanpa menoleh pun ia bisa membayangkan wajah tampan Donghae yang meringis lebar.

Sejak ia pindah ke markas Klan Cho, sang appa sangat menjaganya, bahkan meminta bodyguard untuk menjaganya saat ke sekolah. Karena Kyuhyun menolak dengan keras, sang appa menyuruhnya memilih siapa yang akan menemaninya di sekolah, dengan menyamar sebagai siswa. Dan ia memilih Donghae yang berwajah ramah.

Dengan setumpuk uang sumbangan, Donghae pun berhasil dimasukkan sebagai siswa di kelasnya, meski namja itu kurang bisa mengikuti mata pelajaran apapun kecuali seni tari dan vocal. Bukan karena Donghae bodoh, melainkan karena ia sudah lama putus sekolah. Setiap malam Kyuhyun membantunya mengejar ketinggalannya, meski itu sesuatu hal yang sulit. Tapi Donghae benar-benar pekerja keras. Kyuhyun mulai menyukai Donghae karena hal itu.

Sepulang sekolah, karena Kyuhyun enggan dijemput oleh mobil, mereka berdua berjalan kaki. Di tiap pertigaan dan perempatan, tersebar anak buah appanya yang 'menyamar' untuk menjaga mereka.

Kyuhyun mulai menyabuni tubuhnya setelah merasa cukup segar dengan siraman air tadi. Sesekali ia tersenyum saat teringat 'penyamaran' anak buah sang appa yang tidak pernah bisa mengelabuinya. _Mereka harus belajar menjadi 'orang normal' untuk bisa berbaur di keramaian. _

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa matematika," keluh Donghae.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Selesai membersihkan rambutnya dengan shampoo dan membilasnya, ia mematikan pancuran, mengambil handuk dari tangan Donghae, dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Berbalik!" seru Kyuhyun saat hendak melepaskan pakaiannya yang tersisa. Donghae pun memunggungi Kyuhyun. Setelah mengenakan seragam lengkap, Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae. "Aku membereskan buku dulu, hyung, kau makan pagi duluan saja."

"Ani…tidak bisa begitu." Donghae menjajari langkah cepat Kyuhyun. Ia harus sedikit berlari karena kaki Kyuhyun lebih panjang darinya. Meski Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk memanggil nama dan bukan 'tuan muda' seperti yang lain, Donghae seringkali harus mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan peraturan di markas itu. Makan pagi termasuk ritual wajib yang harus mereka lakukan bersama-sama.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan penjelasan Donghae selanjutnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menutupnya tepat saat Donghae mendekat, sehingga namja itu meloncat mundur dengan terkejut.

Ryeowook muncul dari ujung koridor dengan semangkuk sup panas. Ia hendak menuju ruang makan yang terdapat di bagian tengah markas. Namja itu tertawa kecil melihat Donghae tengah mengelus dadanya di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Donghae hyung, kau tidak juga kapok mengikuti Kyuhyunie. Dia kan tidak suka diikuti terus seperti itu."

"Wookie benar, lihat saja pintu kamarnya." Shindong menunjuk sebuah papan karton yang digambar wajah mirip Kyuhyun dengan dua tanduk mungil di kepala dan taring di sisi mulutnya. "Dia sudah memberi peringatan keras. Tak ada yang boleh masuk ke kamarnya."

"Tapi gambar ini tidak seram, malah imut," tutur Donghae tak habis pikir. Coba lihat tanduk mungil…."

SRAK!

Pintu kembali diseret terbuka, sehingga sekali lagi Donghae terpaksa melompat mundur. Kyuhyun muncul dengan ransel di punggung dan rambut yang sudah tersisir rapih. Kedua alisnya bertaut melihat mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa berkumpul di sini?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menegur.

"Mianhe, Tuan mud… ah, maksudku Kyuhyun-ah. Kami menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama." Ryeowook tersenyum manis, mengangguk hormat, lalu berdiri merapat ke dinding. Shindong dan Donghae juga bergeser ke belakang. Itu merupakan isyarat agar Kyuhyun berjalan lebih dulu dari mereka semua. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sia-sia dia meminta mereka berlaku biasa terhadapnya. Selain sebutan nama dan hyung yang ia minta, hal lainnya tidak ada yang mereka turuti.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi menjaga Kyuhyun dari jarak jauh, mengamati keempatnya berlalu ke ruang makan. Ia sendiri berjalan kembali ke area latihan menembak. Namja itu berjalan melewati papan sasaran. Sama sekali tidak memeriksanya. Ia lebih tertarik memeriksa sekitarnya.

_"Aku tidak bisa menembak dengan tangan kanan, siapa tahu tangan kiriku lebih beruntung."_ Sungmin ingat kata-kata Kyuhyun dua minggu yang lalu. Setelah setiap hari giat berlatih menembak dengan tangan kanan dan selalu gagal, Kyuhyun berpindah menggunakan tangan kiri.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengambil sehelai daun gugur yang berlubang akibat tembakan. Ia terus memeriksa sekeliling sampai menemukan sebuah kepompong kosong yang tertembak, setangkai bunga yang tangkainya putus sempurna karena dilewati peluru, dan beberapa buah jatuh ditanah lengkap dengan tangkainya. Setiap ia memeriksa ke atas, terlihat pangkal tangkai yang terkena lontaran peluru.

"5 m, 10 m, 15m, 20 m, bahkan 25 m," gumam Sungmin menghitung di mana saja ia menemukan 'sasaran' tembak Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. _Sama seperti tangan kanan, tangan kirinya juga sudah mahir menembak. Kenapa dia menyembunyikan semua ini? Apa tujuan tuan muda sebenarnya?_

Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun setiap hari mengisi waktu luangnya dengan berlatih. Ia tidak pernah melewatkan pelajaran beladiri, menembak, dan hal-hal lain yang diijinkan oleh Tuan Cho untuk ia ikuti. Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan satu hal pun. Ia juga rajin berkeliling markas. Baik luar maupun di dalam.

"Tak seorang pun diijinkan masuk ke dalam kamar Tuan Cho," kata Sungmin saat menemukan Kyuhyun hendak membuka kamar sang appa.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi itu yang selalu Tuan Cho katakan kepada kami. Bahkan tak seorang pun pernah membantu membersihkan ruangannya."

"Bagaimana jika dia sakit?"

"Selama Tuan Cho masih bisa berjalan, beliau akan masuk ke kamar itu. Tetapi jika tidak, beliau memilih di rawat di salah satu kamar tamu."

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, untuk kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kamarku juga tak boleh dimasuki siapa pun. Aku akan memasang papan peringatan di depannya." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, senyum yang jarang ia lihat sejak namja itu datang ke markas Klan Cho.

Ketika melewati kamar Kyuhyun langkah Sungmin terhenti. Ia nyaris tersenyum melihat gambar tangan menyerupai wajah Kyuhyun, dengan sepasang tanduk dan taring. Gambar yang imut. Meski begitu, tak seorang pun berani membuka kamarnya, karena Tuan Cho mengijinkan larangan Kyuhyun berlaku untuk mereka semua.

"Tuan Cho, Tuan terlalu memanjakannya!" Sungmin teringat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Ia yang merasa cemas dengan perilaku Kyuhyun, mencoba berbicara dengan tuannya secara empat mata.

"Seumur hidupnya, aku tak pernah menjadi appanya. Bagiku permintaannya sampai saat ini wajar-wajar saja. Dia anak yang pandai dan tampan. Kalau dia tidak mau diketahui sebagai anak mafia, itu juga hal yang wajar."

"Tapi Tuan, dia tidak pernah memanggil Anda… Mianhe, saya lancang berbicara." Sungmin membungkuk, menarik lagi kata-katanya. "Tuan, dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku merasa tidak tenang dengan sikapnya yang selalu menyembunyikan kemampuannya."

"Apa maksudmu, Sungmin goon?"

"Dia berpura-pura tidak bisa berkelahi, dia berpura-pura tidak bisa menembak, dan kini kamarnya…."

"Sungmin goon…."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Tuan Cho dengan nada sedih itu membuat Sungmin menghentikan lagi kalimatnya. Tuan Cho memandang taman di hadapan mereka dengan pandangan yang kosong. Helaan napasnya yang panjang dan dalam, membuat Sungmin sadar bahwa Tuan Cho sedang bersedih.

"Jawablah aku dengan jujur, Sungmin goon. Selain yang kau katakan tadi, apakah dia anak yang baik?"

Sungmin tertegun. Ingatannya melayang.

"Hentikan!" Kyuhyun kemarin menghardik mereka di saat makan siang. Saat itu, Ryeowook yang sedang sakit flu, salah meramu bumbu sehingga masakannya menjadi sedikit hambar. Banyak yang mengeluh dan memaki hingga namja berwajah lembut itu menangis. Kyuhyun pun berdiri sambil memandang mereka semua. "Kalau ada yang berani mengomentari masakannya lagi, selanjutnya orang itu yang akan memasak!"

Semua terkejut mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun yang tegas. Ryeowook pun tak percaya ada yang akan membela dirinya. Selama ini sikapnya yang lembut membuatnya sering diperlakukan semena-mena oleh orang lain. Akhirnya acara makan pun berlanjut. Ryeowook memberi sebotol garam untuk tiap meja, sehingga rasa masakannya sedikit membaik.

Sungmin juga pernah melihat Kyuhyun menghampiri Shindong yang terlihat murung. Dengan berbagai cara namja itu membujuk hingga Shindong bercerita. Kyuhyun lalu memberikan uangnya ketika tahu yeojadongsaeng Shindong sedang sakit dan membutuhkan uang untuk berobat.

"Sungmin, apa jawabanmu?"

Pertanyaan Tuan Cho membuat Sungmin tertarik kembali ke masa kini.

"Dia anak yang baik, Tuan Cho. Sangat baik."

Diam-diam Sungmin melirik ke arah Tuan Cho. Ia tertegun melihat senyum bangga dan kelembutan seorang appa di wajah yang selama ini selalu keras dan tegas. Namun ia juga melihat kedua mata itu berkaca-kaca. Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani mencuri lihat lebih jauh.

"Aku pun berpendapat begitu , Sungmin goon." Tuan Cho lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang. "Dia dididik dengan baik. Nae anae telah mendidiknya menjadi anak yang baik. Apa yang ia lakukan saat ini, semua perilakunya yang ia sembunyikan itu, semua adalah kesalahanku."

"Tuan…."

"Akulah yang membuat anak sebaik dia memiliki dendam. Aku juga yang membuatnya tidak bersikap jujur sebagai dirinya sendiri. Aku benar-benar appa yang buruk."

"Tapi Tuan…."

"Sungmin goon."

Sungmin menunduk hormat ketika Tuan Cho berbalik menatapnya. "Jaga putraku baik-baik. Aku mempercayakan hidupnya kepadamu. Arra?"

"Tuan Cho, Anda lah tuanku, bukan…"

"Sungmin goon." Kata-kata tegas itu membuat Sungmin terdiam. "Kau orang yang kupercaya. Kau cerdas, sabar, penuh perhitungan, dan mampu melindunginya. Kumohon, kau harus menjaga putraku seumur hidupmu."

Alangkah terkejutnya Sungmin ketika Tuan Cho hendak membungkuk ke arahnya. Dengan cepat dicegahnya perbuatan itu, dan memposisikan tubuhnya lebih rendah dari Tuan Cho.

"Aku bersedia," ucapnya meski terasa pahit. "Asal Tuan Cho meminta, aku bersedia. Mulai saat ini, aku akan melindungi Kyuhyun sshi dengan nyawa yang Tuan selamatkan ini."

"Bagus." Tuan Cho tersenyum lega. "Aku merasa tenang jika Kyuhyun berada di bawah pengawasanmu. Biarkan dia melakukan apapun yang ia mau, meskipun terhadapku, arra?"

"Arraseyo," kata Sungmin sambil mengernyit. Ia mencoba melawan perasaannya sendiri. Dipandangnya Tuan Cho dengan pandangan memohon. "Tuan, jelaskanlah hal yang sesungguhnya kepada Kyuhyun sshi, dengan begitu, dia tidak akan membenci Tuan."

"Ani." Tuan Cho menggeleng. "Aku tak mau ia terbebani perasaan bersalah. Jangan pernah menjelaskan apapun kepadanya tentang orangtuanya. Masalah ini, biar kami membawanya sampai mati. Apa yang sudah ia lalui selama 16 tahun ini…. Kami patut mendapatkan balasannya."

Sejak itulah, meski berat hati, Sungmin mencoba menerima Kyuhyun sebagai orang yang menjadi tanggungjawabnya. Namja itu menggelengkan kepala mencoba melupakan percakapannya malam itu dan berjalan ke ruang makan. Ia tak mau Tuan Cho menunggunya. Ia harus tiba di tempat sebelum pemimpin Klan Cho itu muncul.

Di ruang makan, Kyuhyun telah duduk di ujung paling kiri, dekat kepala meja di mana appanya akan duduk. Ia menatap Sungmin yang baru saja masuk. Sungmin duduk berhadapan dengannya di sisi kanan meja. Saat appa Kyuhyun muncul, puluhan namja yang berkumpul di ruang makan itu membungkuk hormat, termasuk yang berada di meja utama.

Begitu Tuan Cho mulai mengambil lauk, barulah mereka semua berebutan mengisi mangkuk mereka dengan nasi, lauk dan sayuran. Tuan Cho tersenyum saat Kyuhyun dengan tenang mengambil bulgogi dan kimchi di hadapannya. Ia sangat senang melihat wajah putranya tidak tirus seperti beberapa bulan lalu, saat awal Kyuhyun hadir di sisinya.

Mata Tuan Cho meredup teringat acara makan bersama mereka pertama kali, di hari pertama Kyuhyun datang. Semua menahan napas saat Kyuhyun mengambil nasi hingga penuh, namun kemudian menuangkan berbagai kuah masakan ke dalam mangkuk itu.

"Ah, mianhe, apa kalian keberatan aku mengambil kuah banyak-banyak?" tanya Kyuhyun ketika menyadari semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak mengambil lauk pauk yang tersedia?"

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap sejenak ke arah Tuan Cho sebelum wajahnya bersemu merah. "Mianhe, aku lupa… Aku terbiasa makan seperti ini di rumah. Tak ada cukup lauk setiap harinya. Kami harus berhemat agar bisa membayar rumah, buku, juga obat eomma."

Hari itu, semua lauk dan sayur tersisa sangat banyak. Tak ada yang berkeinginan untuk makan setelah mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho sendiri tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Semua pikiran dan emosinya berkecamuk. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tuan Cho benar-benar bersyukur Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa tinggal bersama mereka sekarang. Untuk menyenangkan putranya, ia bisa dibilang mengabulkan semua permintaan Kyuhyun, seaneh apapun permintaan itu.

"Uhm, hari ini aku ingin mentraktir teman-teman di sekolah. Apakah aku boleh meminta uang saku lebih banyak dari biasa?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tidak memanggil Tuan Cho dengan sebutan appa. Tuan Cho hanya bisa tersenyum. Ia berpuas hati melihat Kyuhyun memandangnya sambil tersenyum manis. Wajah polos kekanak-kanakan yang selalu Kyuhyun tunjukkan saat di depannya.

Sungmin menautkan alisnya. Uang saku Kyuhyun setiap hari sangat banyak, tetapi dua hari sekali Kyuhyun selalu meminta lebih. Namun Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam. Tuan Cho tampak sangat senang jika Kyuhyun meminta sesuatu kepadanya. Seperti yang diduga Sungmin, ia diminta mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk Kyuhyun.

Sebagai tangan kanan Tuan Cho, Sungmin memang dipercayakan mengurus keuangan. Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin masuk sebentar ke kamarnya, dan keluar dengan membawa setumpuk uang yang ia masukkan ke dalam amplop cokelat. Ia mengangsurkan amplop itu kepada Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menegur, namun Kyuhyun berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Mereka pun meneruskan makan pagi.

Di sekolah, seperti biasa, Kyuhyun langsung disambut oleh para yeoja. Tapi kali ini ia tidak menghindar seperti biasa, melainkan mendekati mereka. Ia menunjuk ke arah Donghae yang mengikutinya dari jarak aman.

"Kalian kenal hyungku itu?"

"Ne, tentu saja kami tahu." Salah seorang yeoja menyahut. "Seonsaengnim bilang, kalian baru dipertemukan setelah sekian tahun terpisah. Sungguh kisah yang mengharukan."

"Ne. Karena kecelakaan parah, dia sempat tidak sekolah beberapa tahun sehingga berada setingkat dengan Kyuhyun sshi," kata yeoja yang lain tak mau kalah.

"Hebat," puji Kyuhyun membuat mereka semua tersipu. "Aku sangat menyayangi hyungku. Baik-baiklah kalian menemaninya hari ini. Jika ia memuji salah seorang dari kalian sepulang sekolah, aku akan mengajak orang yang dipilih Donghae hyung itu berkencan satu jam denganku di akhir pekan. Bagaimana?"

Tanpa menunggu waktu, kerumunan itu berpindah mengerubungi Donghae.

"Kyu…Kyuhyunie! Tunggu aku! Kau tak boleh berjalan sendiri!"

Percuma Donghae berteriak. Kyuhyun yakin ia bisa bebas dari pengawasan Donghae hari ini. Ia menyelinap ke atap gedung sekolah saat jam istirahat, sementara Donghae nyaris tersedak karena disuapi oleh sekian banyak yeoja. Lagi-lagi ia kehilangan Kyuhyun.

Sesampai di atap, Kyuhyun mencari tempat yang cukup teduh dan mulai membuka laptopnya. Laptop itu adalah benda pertamanya yang ia minta pada sang appa. Ia meminta jenis terbaru, paling lengkap dengan memori yang besar. Hanya butuh beberapa menit untuk Kyuhyun menemukan yang ia cari. Ia menandai benda-benda yang ia incar di pasar online, lalu mulai melakukan transaksi dengan uang yang ia kumpulkan dari sang appa selama ini.

Tentu saja uang tunai yang ia miliki, ia tukar dengan seorang temannya yang memiliki rekening. Ia mendapat nomor pin sekaligus meminjam nama dan alamat temannya untuk bertransaksi. Predikatnya sebagai siswa terbaik dan ketua siswa, membuatnya mudah meraih kepercayaan siswa yang lain.

"Yes!" Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan gembira saat transaksi berhasil dilakukan. Ia menutup laptopnya, menyembunyikannya di dalam tas, dan kembali ke kelas. Kyuhyun meringis melihat Donghae masih dikerubungi seperti tadi. Ia sedikit merasa kasihan, namun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dengan santai ia membuka bekal yang Ryeowook siapkan untuknya dan menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang.

.

.

Kyuhyun tengah tidur siang saat bunyi beep halus menyapa gendang telinganya. Sejak tinggal bersama sang appa, ia tidak lagi bekerja paruh waktu. Sebenarnya ia bosan menganggur, namun tujuan terbesarnya membuat Kyuhyun mencoba bertahan. Namja itu membuka matanya sedikit, mengintip layar laptopnya. Sang appa tengah berbicara empat mata dengan Sungmin, tangan kanannya.

Namja itu bergegas bangkit dan meraih earphone. Ia mengatur agar alat penyadap dan kamera tersembunyi yang ia pasang bekerja optimal. Kyuhyun bersyukur alat penyadap, kamera mini, dan beberapa perlengkapan lain termasuk pengacau sinyal tiba tepat waktu di rumah salah seorang temannya yang ia titipkan sebagai alamat tujuan paket. Diam-diam Kyuhyun memasang beberapa alat super mini itu di bagian-bagian rumah yang menurutnya perlu. Ia bahkan memasang alat pengintai di tiap ujung tembok markas dan beberapa titik di halaman yang ia lihat sering digunakan sang appa untuk melakukan percakapan rahasia.

Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika berhasil mendengarkan percakapan yang tengah berlangsung di ruang tamu khusus sang appa. Perlu taktik untuk menyusup ke tempat itu. Ia mengajak Donghae, Ryeowook dan Shindong bermain di dalam rumah, lalu ia berpura-pura tersungkur menabrak pintu, hingga pintu tradisional itu rubuh. Saat semua sibuk memperbaiki, Kyuhyun meletakkan alat penyadap dan kamera secara diam-diam. Hanya kamar sang appa yang tidak bisa ia masuki.

Namja itu mengambil jurnalnya, menulis point-point penting dari percakapan mereka. Ia menatap puas hasil pengintaiannya selama ini. _Tuan Cho, aku akan mengacaukan semua rencana yang kau buat. Klan yang kau banggakan ini akan kuhancurkan hingga tak bersisa. _Kyuhyun mengukir evil smirknya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mianhe, belum bisa memberi jawaban review  
Tapi author sangat berterima kasih buat semua review yang masuk

Gomawo sudah membaca ff ini

Untuk sementara, hanya FF dan RS saja yang memiliki jawaban review

Semoga hal ini tidak membuat reader malas mereview yach hehehe

demi tidak hilangnya ff ini dari ffn hehehe  
Soalnya ff DD banyak pertanyaan yg memang tidak akan dijawab

Wait and see saja

Kamsahamnida


End file.
